As Long As You Love Me
by celestteimi
Summary: Luego de escapar de su antiguo hogar Kaori no sabe que hacer al encontrarse sola, con un niño de 5 años en un país desconocido sin donde ir. El con una imagen internacional mente conocida, tenia una banda llamada THE GAZETTE muy conocida en Japón, pero con una madre como todas, quiere ver a su hijo casado con una hermosa y buena mujer. KAIxKAORI
1. Comienzo

Kaori una joven de 17 años se encontraba mirando por la ventana del avión. Dejo de mirar hacia la ventana para ahora posar sus ojos en el pequeño que dormía en su asiento plácidamente.

Aunque no quería debía despertarlo porque ya era hora de ir llegando a su destino.

**Kaori:** Ian, cariño es hora de despertar. Dijo con voz suave.

El pequeño se removió un poco, para luego abrir sus hermosos ojitos color miel.

**Ian:** ya llegamos mami?. Dijo la dulce voz del niño.

**Kaori:** Ya casi, por eso te he despertado. Dijo para luego sonreír.

De pronto sonó la voz de una mujer por el altavoz.

.-Por favor abrochar sus cinturones. Dentro de unos minutos vamos aterrizar en Japón.

**EN EL AEROPUERTO**

**POV KAORI**

****Llevaba de la mano a Ian mientras avanzábamos entre la multitud que esperaba a sus seres queridos. Lastima que nosotros no tengamos quien nos recibiera con los brazos abiertos pensé con tristeza.

Al parecer Ian se percato de que algo me pasaba por que me dijo:

**Ian:** ¿Ocurre algo?- Me pregunto con su dulce vocecita.

**Yo:** No solo que me acorde que no conocemos muy bien Japón y no se donde tenemos que ir.

A continuación busque en mi cartera el papelito con la dirección donde nos alojaríamos.

Tendría que preguntarle a alguien donde quedaba, vi a un tipo que parecía dirigirse a la salida muy seguro al parecer él podría ayudarnos pensé.

Corrí un poco con Ian a mi lado para poder alcanzarlo hasta que llegue donde el, que se encontraba espaldas a mí con otro hombre hablando.

Me aclare la voz para que se percatara de mi presencia.

**Yo:** Perdone podría... - Lo que ocurrió me dejo perpleja, no había terminado de hablar y el me daba un rotundo **NO **y para colmo me dio la espalda para irse.

Su acompañante me observo un momento como analizando mis intensiones y cuando pensé que me iba ayudar el tipo maleducado se giro lo llamo para que se fuera con el.

Me quede en el mismo lugar mientras observaba como se subían a una furgoneta muy moderna en la cual se subieron otros más y se iban.

**Yo:** Ahh es que no sabe que es de mala educación dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca. Dije furiosa.

**Ian:** Mami.- Dijo jalándome dela manga de mi chaqueta.

Me giré hacia el con una sonrisa, es cierto que lo que el tipo hizo me enojo pero no me desquitaría con un inocente niño de tan solo 5 años.

**Yo:** Nos vamos- Ya le pediría ayuda a otra persona.

**POV KAI **

****Aviamos llegado a Japón después de una gira por Europa y yo con Aoi quienes nos dirigíamos primeros tapados para obviamente para no llamar la atención, ya que somos bastante conocidos y más en Japón, nos estábamos dirigiéndonos a la salida cuando nos detuvimos un rato para esperar a los demás chicos cuando escuché como alguien se aclaraba la voz a mi espalda me tense por que al girarme un poco vi que era precisamente una chica y me paralicé.

(Kaori): Perdone podría - Y ahí la alarma sonó.

Acaso esa chica era una fan y nos reconoció y quería un autógrafo nuestro. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

**NO** dije antes de que la chica terminara y me encamine a la salida donde se encontraba nuestra furgoneta, Me gire para ver como Aoi de pie junto a la joven.

**Yo: **vamos.-Le dije y el me obedeció no era tonto como para quedarse y correr el riesgo de que alguien más nos reconociera.

Los demás llegaron y el chofer puso en marcha la furgoneta.

**Uruha: **porque el apuro? Creí que nos habían descubierto.

**Yo: **Es que nos descubrieron.- Dije con tono cansado.

**Ruki: **Cómo eso?- Preguntó uniéndosenos.

**Yo: **Eso. lo que escuchaste estábamos con Aoi en el aeropuerto cuando se nos acercó una chica y nos pidió un autógrafo.

**Aoi: **Corrección se nos acercó pero no alcanzo a pedir nada por que kai no se lo permitió.

**Uruha: **Como que no la dejaste.- Dijo mirándome sin entender y un poco enojado.

**Yo:** Ah no, no me mires así Takashima, tuve mis razones- Dije defendiéndome:-. Uno, que pasaba sí le hubiera diera dado un autógrafo después tendríamos a todo el aeropuerto encima. No podía correr el riesgo así que me fui antes de que me lo terminara pidiendo.

**Ruki:** Mejor dicho la dejaste con la palabra en la boca, que feo que feo Yutaka. -Dijo divertido.

De repente Reíta que hasta entonces no había hablado ya que estaba con un dolor de cabeza dijo algo que nos dejó pensando un momento.

**Reíta: **Qué tal si no quería un autógrafo? Y solo quería algo.

**Aoi: ** Sí eso mismo pensé yo, me quede mirándola un poco ya que me parecía raro que no haya gritado y sacado fotos.

**Yo:** Imposible, por que yo vi que tenía un papel en la mano seguro quería que le firmara ahí.

**Ruki: **Bueno ya basta con esto, mejor díganme que harán digo ya que estamos en unas vacaciones temporales por la gira.

**Yo:** Pensaba...:- Sonó mi celular y les hice una seña con la mano a los chicos para ver y atender la llamada, Era mi madre.

Conteste y escuche lo que quería decirme para luego cortar.

**Uruha: **Quién era? .Digo si es que se puede saber.

**Yo: **Era mi madre, quiere que la visite luego.- Suspire para luego añadir-: Algo me dice que esto no es bueno.

Todos después se pusieron hablar de lo que iban hacer en sus vacaciones se notaba lo emocionados que estaban y no es para poco nos encantaba ir de gira pero también hay que tomar en cuenta lo casado que es, los ensayos durante horas, ir de hotel en hotel, en fin.

Saque mis audífonos y puse la música y me recosté podría intentar tomar una siestecita mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino. Deje de prestarle atención a la conversación de los chicos y me preocupe de descansar.


	2. Casualidad o destino

**POV AOI**

Llegue al apartamento muy cansado y lo único que quería era una ducha, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto de baño, me desvestí y entre en la ducha.

En el momento que sentí el agua caliente me relajaba los músculos y recordé a la chica del aeropuerto, de repente me salto la duda de que Reita podía a ver tenido razón sobre que la chica no quería un autógrafo. Cuando me quede mirándola me di cuenta que por sus hermosas facciones era extranjera y que ademas llevaba un niño. termine de ducharme e interrumpi mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que estaba pensando mucho en ella. O sea una simple chica que vi en el aeropuerto que vi una sola vez, si, era hermosa pero seamos honestos cuantas posibilidades tenia de volverla a ver.

**POV KAORI**

Llegamos al pequeño departamento que nos recomendaron, era pequeño y acogedor, y el dinero estaba bien, no me puedo dar lujos en un país desconocido y sin trabajo no podría alimentar a mi Ian y al mismo tiempo pagar la renta.

El departamento contaba con una pequeña sala de estar, una cocina y un baño y un único cuarto, de todos modos solo somos Ian y yo. Me giré hacia Ian quien miraba su alrededor.

**Yo: **Tienes hambre?

Ian asintió con su pequeña cabezita y se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras sacaba sus juguetes.

**Yo: **te prepararé algo delicioso.- Dije sonriéndole.

Mientras preparaba algo de comer, aunque no quería recordé lo que nos trajo a Japón, un país tan lejano al nuestro, Chile. Mi prioridad es proteger a Ian de nuestro oscuro pasado el cual quiero dejar atrás.

Sentados en la mesa tocaron el timbre, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, quien podría tocar la puerta si no conocemos a nadie. Me dirigí hacia Ian quien dejo de comer para mirar.

**Yo: **sigue comiendo yo iré a ver quien es.- Dije con dulce voz.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y lentamente la abrí, la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta era una chica muy sonriente de como mi edad y en sus manos sostenía un píe ( pastel).

**(Ayumi): **Hola soy Ayumi y les vengo a dar la bienvenida, vivo en el apartamento del frente.

Al ver que se trataba de ella me relaje y le dedique una sonrisa.

**Yo:** gracias ¿ Quieres pasa?.- por cierto me llamo Kaori.

**Ayumi: **no eres japonesa ¿cierto? tus fracciones son bonitas, no te ofendas es solo que ahora que me fijó bien eres extranjera.

**Yo: **Si, soy extranjera más específicamente de Chile.

**Ayumi: **Wow de tan lejos,.- De repente empezó a dar saltitos-. wow tengo una amiga chilena, espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento.

Me quede callada un momento, luego sentí un calor pensé que iba a estar sola y al parecer me encuentro con alguien que va a estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

**Yo: **por supuesto que no Ayumi.- Dije con sinceridad.

**Ayumi: **Pero que pequeño más guapo, ¿ como te llamas?.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Ian.

Pude ver como Ian se sonrojaba y se veía más lindo.

**Ian:** me llamo Ian.

**Ayumi: **Ian que niño más lindo eres, ¿cuántos años tienes?

**Ian: **tengo 5 años.- Dijo mostrando con su mano.

Luego de la visita de Ayumi, ya era hora de ir a dormir, lleve a Ian a su habitación y una vez dormido me quede observándolo. Tendía que buscar un trabajo mañana, pronto el dinero no nos alcanzaría y yo solo quiero lo mejor para Ian, el lo es todo para mí, y es lo único que me queda, y me dan ganas de llorar al recordarlo pero me esforzado para no hacerlo frente a el o a otra persona, así que decidí ir a dormir también,

**POV KAI**

Saque una camisa negra y me la puse, hoy iría a ver a mi madre ya que ayer me llamó pidiendo que la fuera a ver pero sigo pensando que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto, es cierto de que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo por la gira, pero algo me molesta y se que no será una visita normal como los de antes.

Ya listo cogí las llaves del auto y salí de mi apartamento, camine por el pasillo y decidí bajar por las escaleras de alguna forma quería retrasar lo que fuera a pasar. Salí del edificio devolviendo le la sonrisa coqueta que me dedicó la recepcionista, era una morena con un buen cuerpo a decir verdad. Llegue hasta mi auto y conduje hacia la casa de mi madre.

**FIN POV KAI**

**POV KAORI**

Después de desayunar, lleve a Ian conmigo a buscar un empleo. Pase horas buscando uno pero no lo conseguí, caminando llegamos a un parque y decidí sentarme mientras Ian corría hacia los juegos. Sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que mi hijo se había caído.

**POV AOI **

Salí de mi departamento para dar una caminata sin rumbo, iba pasando cerca de un parque cuando vi que uno de los niños que jugaban perdió el equilibrio y cayó, rápidamente corrí hacía el para ayudarlo. Lo levante y le pregunte donde estaba su madre.

**Yo:** Donde se encuentra tu madre?.

Ian el pequeño señalo hacia una de las bancas donde se encontraba sentada una chica, que parecía estar sumida en sus dirigí hacia la chica con el pequeño de la mano, el pequeño se soltó de mi mano llorando, para correr hacia su madre que al escuchar el llanto del niño levantó la mirada preocupada y hay fue cuando la reconocí como la chica del aeropuerto.

**FIN POV AOI**

**POV KAORI**

De pronto escuche un llanto muy cerca de mi, preocupada alce la mirada para reconocer a mi hijo, quien venia con un chico muy apuesto de la mano y que Ian al verme la soltó y corrió hacia mi.

**Yo:** Ian amor, que te pasó?

Ian solo se abrazó a mi.

**Aoi: **tu pequeño se cayo mientras jugaba.

**Yo: **Gracias,- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me levante para luego tomar de la mano a Ian y caminar hacia el departamento, cuando el chico me tomo del brazo y me pregunto mi nombre.

**Aoi: **Antes de que te vallas dime tu nombre?

**Yo: **Para que quieres mi nombre.

**Aoi: **No te acuerdas de mi ¿cierto?.- Pregunte extrañado.

**Yo: **No.- le respondí no muy segura.

**Aoi: **Soy el chico que estaba junto a mi amigo al cual le querías preguntar algo en el aeropuerto ayer.

**Yo: **O si claro, como no recordarlo si eres amigo de el chico mal educado que no me quiso ayudar.

**Aoi: **Si, el pensó que querías un autógrafo.

**Yo: **¿Un autógrafo?.- dije desconcertada.

**Aoi: **Si, ¿acaso no nos conoces?.- pregunte un poco ofendido.

**Yo: **No, quienes son ustedes.

**Aoi: **somos una banda llamada The Gazette de visual kei.

**Yo: **Y, sigo sin entender.

**Aoi: **Lo que pasa es que somos la banda mas conocida en todo Japón.

**yo: **Bueno, soy de Chile y no estoy orientada y solo quería saber si me podían ayudar a encontrar una dirección, yo no los conozco y te aseguro que con lo que me hizo tu amigo, no me interesa saber quienes son.

**Aoi: **Lo siento, por lo que hizo, el no quería correr riego. Y por cierto no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre.

**Yo: **Tú no tienes la culpa, y mi nombre es Kaori-san pero dime Kaori y el tuyo es?

**Aoi: **Me llamo Shiroyama yuu, pero me puedes decir Aoi.

**Yo: **Bueno Aoi me tengo que ir, se esta haciendo tarde.

**Aoi: **Los acompaño, mi departamento esta cerca y conozco el lugar.

**Yo: **Bueno.

**FIN POV KAORI**

**POV KAI **

Llegue a casa de mi madre, esperando no encontrarme con alguna sorpresa como a la sala de estar donde se encontraba sentada mirando fotos antiguas de mi padre, otro indicio de que algo andaba mal me aclare la voz y le salude.

**Kai: **Buenos días madre.- le dije con tono de respeto.

**Madre: **Hijo, felicitaciones por la gira.

Necesitaba saber que es lo que me quería decirme, entonces fui directamente al grano.

**Kai: **Madre que es lo que me querías decir por telefono.

**Madre: **No quiere una madre ver a su exitoso hijo.-dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

Sabía que escondía algo y quería saber.

**Kai:** Quiero que me digas en este instante, no sirve de nada seguir escondiéndolo.

**Madre: **Bueno, hijo eres muy apuesto y exitoso y ya tienes 26 años y no crees que es hora de casarte.

**Kai: **¿Como?. ya hablamos de esto, no estoy interesado en el asunto en este momento, deja de meterte en todo lo que hago.- dijo muy molesto, mirando a su madre.

**Madre: **Kai hijo, estas atrasado por que en este instante debería estar jugando con mi nieto.

**Kai: **Si para esto me llamaste, mejor me voy madre adiós.

**FIN POV KAI**


	3. Encuentro? 1parte

**POV KAI**

Salí lo Más rápido de la casa de mi madre No puedo creer ESTO NuevaMente, Sabia Que Algo queria Antes Que Me Fuera ya habiamos Teñido Una parecida "Conversación".

**FLASH BACK**

ESTABA en la casa de mi madre ya Que ella me pido Que Me Quedara Con Ella ya Que queria Pasar Más Tiempo conmigo Porque Mañana por la mañana nos iríamos Con Los demas chicos de la banda un Una Gira Por Europa La Verdad Todos estabamos emocionados estafa ESA Gira. Me encontraba Haciendo mi maleta, organizando Lo Que llevaria párr ninguna Dejar Todo A última hora de Como dados mi madre.

Tendriamos Mucho Trabajo Pero he aquí que era ESTO Que Nos gustaba Hacer Tocar para Nuestras fans, Sentir la adrenalina de la ESA o mariposas CUANDO Subes una ONU Escenario Nuevo estafadores millas De aficionados Gritando, Tocando Lo Que Nos Gusta, Nuestras Canciones La Verdad de Parece ESTO un sueño, de la ONU Sueño Hecho Realidad.

Termine de echar Todo A La Maleta y me dispuse bajar las escaleras párr ir a la cocina Por un vaso de agua. (Si Agua 77) no podia beber nada ya Que Me encontraba en la casa de mi mamá Y Por Respeto no tomaría Aquí y Por La gira, ya despues el gerente DESPUES SIEMPRE cne dejaba salir Y divertirnos estafadores Los Chicos, Bares, discotecas, fiestas etcétera ESA ES La Otra instancia de parte buena de Las Giras, SALIDAS una discotecas Nuevas Y Bares, conociendo chicas Extranjeras, TODO ESA also es Emocionante Me Pregunto qué tal Seran Las Chicas de Europa Por Se Que al imprimación Lugar Que Nos dirigiríamos Después del concierto era una ONU bar Lleno de chicas Con las Cuales coquetear.

Definitivamente this gira Sera Emocionante.

Al bajar las escaleras PASE Junto al comedor ¿Donde ESCUCHE voces.

**Madre:** Hijo eres tu ven Mira Quien nos ha Venido a Visitar. Es Kumi Akihiro.

**Yo:** Buenos días kumi. Dije sentándome en el asiento alado de mi madre. Kumi época Una La Hija De Una vieja vecina de mi madre.

**Kumi:** Buenos Días Yutaka-san.

**Yo:** kumi no es Necesario llámame solitario kai Después De Todo solo yo te llamo kumi.

En ESE Momento mi mamá sonrió Feliz y kumi s sonrojo.

**Kumi:** bueno kai, señora Me tengo que ir ya venia en solitario de paso una dejarles this galletas Que les hice.- DIJO entregándole un mi mama Una fuente.

**Mama:** oh linda no Tenías Que haberte molestado.- Por Que No te quedas ONU Rato Más.

**Kumi:** lo siento me encantaria Pero Tengo Que Hacer recados de UNOS y Las Compras para mi mamá. DIJO mirándome de reojo.

**Mamá:** bueno en ESE Caso de kai te acompañe a la puerta. - Eso me parecio extraño Pero decidi no Importancia Darle.

**Yo:** si claro, vamos kumi.- caminamos en silencio a la puerta.- Gracias por venir.

**Kumi:** no es Nada, ademas los antes solia Venir A Jugar contigo es Que No Te acuerdas.

Jugar con ella, Ahora Que he dado Solia Venir Pero sinceramente No me acordaba. Ademas Hace Mucho Que No la veia, Pero Ahora Que la veo esta muy guapa.

**Yo:** Ahora Que lo dices si, eras tú ESA Pequeña Con La Que Solia Jugar Hace mucho.- Dije Con una Sonrisa Quizas No estaría mal Que jugáramos Pero Esta Vez no persiguiéndonos, Sino De otra manera Más placentera.

**Kumi:** si era yo la ESA Pero Como veras no soy la Misma Pequeña de Hace Jahr, crecí.- DIJO Con una Sonrisa provocadora Quién diría Que era La Misma Que estuvo Hace UNOS Minutos En El aire que vive mi madre.

**Yo:** Tienes Razón tiene Crecido y muy bien.- Dije Mirándola de Arriba y Bajo. Tal Vez kumi me proporcione entretención los antes de Irme, Después De Todo ESTA coqueteando conmigo.

**Kumi:** Si Que Bien Que Te des cuenta.- DIJO acercándose A Mí Y SUS Manos Pasando por mi pecho Hasta mi nuca.

**Yo:** Pues Habra Que comprobar Cuanto tiene Crecido sin crees.- Dije Pasando Mis Manos Por Su cintura y acercándola Más A Mí

**Kumi:** Te Voy A demostrar Cuanto él crecido.- DIJO besándome, sí equivocaba, yo iba a comprobar Cuanto habia Crecido, yo tengo Siempre el control de sí mismo y lo iba a demostrar.

Pase mi mano Por Su nuca MIENTRAS Con La Otra La mantuve Con Fuerza La Cintura y comence un Tener el control el del Beso, la acorrale Con La Pared y Despues de UNOS Minutos Le Tire el cabello Hacia Atrás párr mameluco Con El beso.- gracias por tu visita kumi .- Dije Mirándola Con una Sonrisa.

**Kumi:** No Fue nada.-DIJO Recuperando el aire.- Hasta pronto Kai.- DIJO Con una Sonrisa coqueta.

Una Vez Se Fue Me dirigí Hacia la cocina Después De Todo ESE era de mi plan de from Que Baje Las escaleras, Cuando Llegue me encontre con mi Madre comiendo Unas galletas de las Que le Trajo kumi.

**Madre:** Cierto Que es linda kumi Mira Que traernos galletas y Que Decir this guapísima no crees.-DIJO Cuando Me Sente en La Barra de la cocina.

**Yo:** No Sé Por qué.- Dije desinteresado.

**Madre:** Porque Es la verdad ademas Eran AMIGOS CUANDO Niños Ahora estan Grandes Hacen Una bonita pareja me encantaria verte Caso Con una mujer asi, Kumi Es Una Toda señorita.

Casi me ahogo Con El es Madre agua.- solo una amiga de la infancia y no pienso casarme Por ahora.- Si solo supieras lo señorita Que es kumi Pense Para Mí Mismo.

**Madre:** Tal Vez Pero Cuando Me Vas A Traer Una novia mira Que Yo ya estoy queriendo Tener Una nuera y verte casado.

**Yo:** Me Voy Creo que tengo Unas Cosas Más Que arreglar párrafo mañana.- Dije párrafo Irme un Mi habitación, casarme En Serio ESO sin ESTABA en mis aviones.

**FIN FRASCO VOLVER**

No podia Creer ESTO REALMENTE pensaba Que Nunca Más ibamos un Tocar el tema de ESE, Pense Que era Solo Un comentario Al Aire Pero al Parecer mi madre iba enserio.

**FIN POV KAI**

**POV KAORI**

Ibamos caminando rumbo a Casa Con Aoi A mi lado. Ian sí Mantenia muy caladito Hasta SE HABIA Adelantado UNOS Pocos Pasos de Nosotros.

**Aoi:** Te Puedo Hacer Una pregunta? Digo Si No Te molesta.-DIJO mirándome de reojo.

**Yo:** Si No Te tiene zócalo Cuenta ya me tiene de Hecho una.- Le Aclare estafa risita ONU a cual he aquí el also rio.- Pero Dime Que es?

**Aoi:** si Tienes Razón La Verdad es simple, Solo Por sable queria Estás distraída bronceado.

**Aoi:** ah it solitario Que Ahora Que vamos a Vivir here Tengo Que Instalarme y párr ESO Necesito Un Trabajo y Por Eso Salí un Dar Una Vuelta to view si heno Empleos Disponibles.

**Aoi:** ah Cualquier del Cosa Quiero que sepas Que PUEDES Contar conmigo.- No sonrojarme.- Evitar Pude

Amigos DIJO AHORA, somos o no, ademas yo te puedo conseguir ONU Empleo de secretaria Lo Mejor AÚN de Asistente personal Eso Es muy Útil No Sabes Cuantas Llamadas o CITAS, Conferencias TENEMOS.

**Yo:** Muchas Gracias Pero No estoy segura sin Mucho Sera Por solista haberme negado ONU autógrafo.- Dije en chiste.

**Aoi:** jajaja de Verdad lo siento no sabiamos Que querias Pero ESTO Te lo digo enserio si need Algo No dudes en llamarme toma.-DIJO entregándome Una Tarjeta Donde Salia Su Nombre y Número.

**Yo:** gracias Aoi Sabes eres mi amigo Segundo Desde Que Llegue a Japón.

**Aoi:** No Es Nada, buen te dejo ir Tengo Que Trabajar

**Yo:** Gracias Ian despídete.- Nos encontrábamos en La Entrada de Nuestro Nuevo Hogar from Ahora.

La

**Aoi:** adiós campeón.- Aoi e Ian sí despidieron Dando Se La mano heno Mi Pequeño hombrecito era ONU TODO.

Aoi siguio Do Camino MIENTRAS yo tomo la mano de Ian ya era hora del Almuerzo. Una Vez Dentro me dispuse un PreparAR el Almuerzo, Cuando Sentí Que llamaban a la puerta.

**Yo: Ayumi** pasa ¿como estas? - La invite a un Pasar.

**Ayumi:** bien gracias ¿y tú? Vine a ver a Como te habia ido en ESO de Buscar Trabajo.

**Yo:** Bien pero no encontre Uno Pero espero ENCONTRAR UNO en Poco tiempo.- Dije MIENTRAS Caminabamos a la cocina.

**Ayumi:** bueno.- DIJO poniéndose delantal.- ONU Pues yo tengo Algo que decirte.

**Yo:** o No Es Necesario Que ayudes.- Pero ya era Tarde sí encontraba picando las verduras Que Habia Dejado párr ir abrirle la puerta.- jaja bueno te Debo Una.

Ayumi: que sean dos Porque adivina que.- DIJO mirándome Con Una gran sonrisa.- yo me levante Esta mañana also párr Buscar Trabajo Porque No me vendria mal ONU dinerito y Uno Encontre párr las dos.- Grito emocionadísima La Verdad es Que Yo también ESTABA lo.

**Yo: Oh Ayumi No puede ser eres la mejor.- Dije abrazándola.**

**Ayumi:** por supuesto jajaja bueno de Tenemos Que Trabajar en clubes de la ONU vamos Hacer las chicas buenisimas Que Tienen Que le entregar una tragos los guapotes nada Complicado.

**Yo:** jakjakja Está Bien supongo Pero y Quien Cuida A Mi Ian.- Dije Mirando a mi retoño Jugar en la sala.

**Ayumi:** bueno Tienes Razón ¡Pero ya sí! Mi madre ella ama los Niños y estoy segura Que No le importara Cuidar de Ian ademas El Lugar En que consegui Empleo es Donde Suelo ir en las noches y mi mamá una AES horas this despierta Esperándome ASI Que no hay problema.

**Yo:** No quiero importunar enserio mira Llevo Cuanto Uno, Dos Días y Ni hablar todavía hay Conozco a tu Madre y la voy a Estar molestando.

**Ayumi:** no es molestia le él contado de ti y CUANDO SE ENTERO de Ian sí le iluminaron los ojos de Verdad.

**Yo:** Está Bien gracias y CUANDO empezamos.- La verdad es Que hacian Falta decorar el departamento era muy frio y yo queria Que se sintiera Más Nuestro Hogar mío y de Ian.

Ayumi: esa es La Mejor Parte Veras A Quien le Pertenece EL LOCAL es un una chica y muy simpatica y DIJO Que Hoy fueramos Para Que Conocieras EL LOCAL Pero a bailar Y Para Que te Conozca ya Que Yo ya Tuve La Oportunidad de Hablar Con Ella Y Ya Mañana Por la noche empezaríamos.

**Yo:** ESO Suena Fantástico La Verdad Hace Tiempo no salgo una ONU Sabes Club Y Que ya me this Empieza un caer busque la jefa.

**Ayumi:** Cierto Que Si ya esta listo TODO Esta Noche salida de chicas y mañana un trabajar.-

**Yo:** si y Ahora un Cocinar mi pobre Ian Dębe Tener hambre.- Dije Feliz La Verdad lo ESTABA Al Parecer TODO ESTABA Yendo busque solo espero Que SIGA ASI

Ya LLEGADA la noche me empece arreglar me PUSE UN vestido negro ajustado escote Corazón corto para mi gusto Pero Con El Embarazo engorde Poquito ONU Al Con Parecer ONU rojo cinturón y UNOS Para Los Zapatos UNOS tacones rojos y me Deje el cabello suelto supongo Que con eso basta me GIRE to view un Ian Quien jugaba Sentado en la cama.

**Yo:** que tal sí he mami.- Le pregunte el levanto Do cabecita y me sonrió.

**Ian:** hermosaaa.- DIJO dándome abrazo de la ONU.

**Yo:** Estás listo párr ir un CONOCER a la Madre de Ayumi.

**Ian:** sii mami.- Heno En pocas palabras era Ian mi vida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nos encontrábamos en el Departamento de Ayumi especificamente en la Sala de estar.

**Yo:** muchas gracias señora Mikoto.- La señora Mikoto era Muy agradable y apenas vio un Ian sí le iluminaron los ojos Como Me habia DICHO Ayumi.

**Ayumi:** bueno ya nos vamos nosotras madre.- Dandole un abrazo a la señora Mikoto.- Cuidaré muy bien de tu mami okey Ian.- Se Puso una Altura y he aquí que era abrazo Do Increíble Que Ahora tuvieramos un ESTAS Personas Que Quieren Tanto nn.

**Yo:** portate bien mi amor no Hagas enojar a la Señora Mikoto.- Le di el último beso y nos fuímos Rumbo al club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
